


Dance With Me

by fredthemoose



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Seme Kakasi, Slash, Smut, Smuttastic, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredthemoose/pseuds/fredthemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dance with me." It was not a request.   KakaIru, a bit OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

 

"Dance with me." It was not a request.

“Well… if I must." Iruka spoke sarcastically, naturally sliding into a dancing position with the taller man.

 

It was all part of Kakashi's romantic side. When Iruka got home from teaching, or a long shift in the missions office, he found the lights off, the room lit with candles, and Kakashi sitting on the couch, mask-less.

 

Kakashi stood and took the papers and bags from the confused school teacher’s hands, placing them Kami knows where, before taking Iruka's hand and leading him into the room, removing useless items like his flack vest, shoes, and the hair tie reigning in his beautifully wild hair.

 

The music started without Iruka noticing, he smiled as he embraced Kakashi, nuzzling Kakashi’s chest, his eyes almost closing in comfort. Kakashi held Iruka tighter, allowing himself to show this type of emotion for just one night, knowing it would make his Ruka happy.

 

Iruka's hands had at one point been around his shoulders, but now slipped down his arms, gripping the fabric tightly.  
"What do you want?" Iruka mumbled skeptically once the song was over.  
However, neither of them made a move to separate or to stop the dance.  
"I can't spoil my Ruka-kun?" Kakashi spoke softly, looking down.  
"No. You never spoil me unless you want something."

 

Neither had moved, though Iruka's arms did shift back up to Kakashi's shoulders, his finger tips lightly grazing Kakashi's sensitive neck.  
"You know what I want, Ruka." Kakashi whispered seductively into Iruka's ear.  
Iruka sighed, of course he knew what Kakashi wanted. After his stressful day, Iruka was on the same page. And he _did_ go through all that trouble to be romantic.

 

The brunette looked up at Kakashi, and stood on the tips of his toes to place a chaste kiss on his lover’s lips. He pulled away from their dance embrace only to grab Kakashi's hand and pull him towards the bedroom.

 

It seemed as if all of Kakashi's will power had been used up in the dance. Iruka felt himself pushed up against the door he had barely closed just seconds ago. The kiss was sloppy, full of need and urgency. Iruka groaned quietly, loving how dominant Kakashi could be without making him feel helpless.

 

Iruka's hand made its way down Kakashi's body, traveling over his cold belt, rubbing his quickly growing hard-on through the thick fabric.  
"You get hard so fast," Iruka off-handedly mentioned as Kakashi left his mouth for the delicious tan skin of Iruka's neck.  
"Mmm,' a hard nip to his collarbone made Iruka gasp.  "Do you know how long I've been thinking about this?" His tongue lapped gently at the bite mark making Iruka bite back the moan creeping up his throat.

"All day?" Iruka managed to speak before Kakashi's hand found its way under his shirt, his pale fingers taking hold of a pert nipple, pinching and playing with it till Iruka was panting. Kakashi growled, hastily pulling off Iruka's shirt and throwing it to the floor.  
"That was a rhetorical question, love."

 

His mouth descended on Iruka's shivering body, nipping and biting all the spots he knew would make Iruka moan. And moan he did, as Kakashi swirled his tongue over and erect nipple momentarily before continuing on his path, dipping his tongue into Iruka's navel, and kissing his hipbone while he unfastened the younger man’s belt.

 

In his rush and urgency to have the tan Chunin writhing beneath him, Kakashi was utterly unable to work the complex mechanics of Iruka's belt.  
"Let me help you..." Iruka whispered, batting Kakashi's hands away and taking his pants off himself.

 

Kakashi shivered as Iruka looked down at him, pressing his full lips to Kakashi's, his hands grabbing the silver haired man and pushing him towards their bed. Kakashi allowed Iruka to top for now, as he kissed him passionately, expertly undressing the copy Nin, pants and boxers first, before breaking the kiss and leaning back.

"This is in my way!" Iruka spoke, his voice gruff with lust.  
Kakashi didn't need to be told twice. By the time Iruka had leaned back over him, the shirt was gone, and Iruka was free to resume his mischief, licking and kissing his way down the pale body.

 

Kakashi watched in anticipation, his body shivering and his mouth gaping with every kiss till Iruka reached his goal. Iruka smirked and looked Kakashi in the eye as he licked the Jounin from base to tip, making sure to lave the slit before taking Kakashi's entire girth in his mouth. Kakashi moaned loudly, breaking eye contact as his head fell back and his eyes closed in ecstasy.

 

Iruka went to work, sucking his cheeks in and using his sinful tongue to the best of his abilities, his hands coming up to fondle Kakashi's balls, making the man buck into Iruka's mouth. Holding him, down Iruka had one last good suck before leaning back and looking over his lover, who seemed very displeased with his abrupt stop. Kakashi wasn't disappointed for long, he quickly reached into the bedside drawer before pulling Iruka down on the bed and crawling on top.

 

By now Iruka was painfully hard, not having attended to himself yet, and Kakashi didn't plan to take care of it just yet either. He smirked as he leaned over to kiss Iruka, making sure not to touch the smaller man‘s weeping erection. Iruka grunted in frustration, bucking his hips up trying to find contact. Kakashi gracefully avoided the teacher’s attempts and pinned the Chunin’s hands above his head.

 

"Now, Ruka, we can't have any of that," he scolded teasingly as he nudged the man’s legs apart and slipped a lube slick finger into his opening. Iruka gasped, biting his lip and thrusting against Kakashi's fingers.  
”Kakashi! M-more,” he moaned, and was rewarded when another slipped in with the first, slowly stretching him, filling him, scissoring in and out.

 

Iruka's erection wept, pre-cum dripping down the side begging to be touched. But Kakashi made sure to ignore it. If he were to touch Iruka now, he would not be able to come inside his little dolphin like he had planned. Kakashi leaned over and kissed Iruka again, his tongue plunging into Iruka's mouth, exploring and tasting as the younger man panted.

 

The third finger brought an almost silent hiss from Iruka, but his discomfort was short lived, as Kakashi aimed for where he knew Iruka would be more pleasured. His fingers crooked and Iruka gasped, his body thrusting back on Kakashi's fingers for more of that wonderful feeling.

 

Iruka wanted more, the fingers inside him, filling, burning, occasionally brushing his prostate, making his entire body pulse in pleasure with each thrust; they were no longer enough for the aroused teacher.

"I can't wait any longer," Kakashi grunted as he pulled his fingers out, slicking himself with lube before thrusting into the tight heat of his lover. Iruka gasped, closing his eyes from the sudden pain. Kakashi hated doing it this way, but Iruka assured him it was better to just do it quickly, like taking off a Band-Aid.

 

Kakashi had to fight his basic instincts to continue moving, pounding into the man beneath him. He leaned over and kissed Iruka sweetly before Iruka gave his nod of approval, and slowly started moving.

 

The first few thrusts were to get used to the feeling, but soon Iruka was pushing back against Kakashi, his body begging for more. Kakashi rolled his hips, his thrusts slow and controlled, almost torturing the school teacher, making Iruka gasp, his hands gripping the sheets as his lover moved.

 

"Please Kakashi!" Iruka pleaded, pushing his body towards Kakashi for more. And Kakashi delivered, abandoning his control for power and speed, making sure to hit Iruka's sweet spot every time. His hips snapping forward and hitting Iruka's prostate, causing the teacher to writhe beneath the former Anbu. Each moan and noise from the teacher, only fueling his lust.

 

Kakashi almost came as he felt Iruka's nails scrape down his spine, groaning loudly he wrapped his talented hand around Iruka's erection, his other hand grabbing Iruka's shoulder for better leverage; only serving to drive Iruka further to the edge, who wantonly called Kakashi's name. Kakashi bent Iruka's leg up, allowing him to push in faster, harder, further.

 

It wasn't long before Iruka let out a chocked cry as he came, his seed spilling over Kakashi's hand, and both their stomachs. Kakashi didn't last long, the tightness of Iruka and the nails now digging into his back making his entire body shutter as he released into Iruka's core.

 

"Fuck, Kakashi…" Iruka mumbled after grumbling in discomfort as Kakashi pulled out.  
"Yes, we did fuck." Kakashi smiled happily, kissing Iruka first on the forehead, then on the lips.

 

After Kakashi had left and returned, cleaning himself and Iruka with a damp cloth he crawled back into the bed with Iruka, wrapping his arms around the exhausted Chunin and kissing him.  
"Did I do well?" he asked quietly.  
"Mhmm. Kakashi did well," Was his only answer before Iruka's breath slowed and he fell asleep.

 

 

*************************************************************************

 

I KNOW SOME OF YOU UNDER AGERS READ THIS! *shakes fist*


End file.
